1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to scaffolding and other bracing systems, and more specifically, to apparatuses, systems and methods for securely attaching scaffolding and other bracing systems to a building or other structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scaffolding assemblies are typically used during the construction, repair and/or maintenance of buildings and other structures. Once erected, a properly designed scaffolding system can be used by construction workers and others to safely access higher elevations of a targeted building or structure. However, in order to ensure the safety of workers and other personnel that utilize scaffolding systems, the connections between a building or other structure and a scaffolding system must be secure. Presently, in order to attach a scaffold to an adjacent structure, tie wires, welds and/or other types of connections are typically utilized.